


At last

by MaryBarrens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Parentlock, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Vypadáš s ní dobře,“ prohodil John bez přemýšlení.Sherlock odtrhl pohled od dítěte, co měl v klíně, a podíval se na něj.





	At last

Sherlock se šklebil na Rosie, obličej zkřivený do naprosto neuvěřitelně směšného výrazu, a John se na něj nemohl přestat dívat, přes horní hranu notebooku. 

Rosie vypadala maličká, v jeho pažích, drobounká a zcela bezmocná, jen mimino, zcela odkázané na pomoc a péči těch okolo sebe. A Johna by nikdy nenapadlo, tehdy, když Sherlocka potkal, že by byl ochotný muži, který míval v lednici lidskou hlavu nebo oči v mikrovlnce nebo prováděl některý jiný z těch svých šílených experimentů, svěřit svoji dceru. Ne, rozhodně ne, ani na minutu. Tehdy. 

Předtím, než Sherlocka viděl třást se strachy, během toho případu s Henrym Knightem, předtím, než Sherlock skočil ze střechy nemocnice, aby ochránil jeho a své ostatní přátele před Moriartym. 

Teď Sherlock stál uprostřed jejich obývacího pokoje, přešlapoval z nohy na nohu a snažil se utišit plačící dítě ve své náruči, ve tváři výraz, který John nedokázal popsat, ale od kterého nemohl odtrhnout oči. Sherlock mu nevěnoval pozornost, vlastně snad ani nevěděl, že se na něj John dívá, možná si ani pořádně nevšiml toho, že je s ním John vůbec v místnosti, zcela zaujatý holčičkou, kterou držel, jako by byla něco křehkého, jako porcelánová panenka, které by mohl snadno ublížit, i kdyby se na ni třeba jen křivě podíval. 

„Notak, neplač,“ zamumlal Sherlock, hlas jemný. Sklonil hlavu níž, aby se na ni mohl podívat trochu víc zblízka. „Nemáš žádný důvod k pláči, víš?“ 

John se bezděky usmál. 

Sherlock byl překvapivě opatrný, když byl kdekoli poblíž Rosie, vlastně už od okamžiku, kdy mu ji John poprvé podal, a Sherlock si ji vzal, aby si ji pochoval, ohromený a napůl vyděšený, jako by se bál, že ji upustí, že jí nějak ublíží. Byl s ní opatrný, tak jemný, jak ho John nikdy předtím neviděl, ohleduplný tak, že tomu jen sotva mohl uvěřit. 

John z nich nespouštěl pohled, ani když se Sherlock posadil do křesla, a Rosie konečně přestala plakat, z nějakého důvodu obvykle rychle znovu klidná, když se o ni staral Sherlock. Díval se, jak jeho dcera pevně sevřela prsty kolem Sherlockova palce a přes slzy se na něj usmála, tvářičky růžové a vlhké. Rosie byla souhrnem všeho, co bylo na něm a na Mary dobré, a John byl zcela nezaujatý, dokonale objektivní, když si myslel, že Rosie musí být to nejúžasnější dítě na světě. Byla nádherná a nevinná, bezbranná tak moc, že i samotný Sherlock Holmes, který se obvykle hlasitě prohlašoval za sociopata, v její blízkosti zjihl a zjemněl. Protože to byl Sherlock, kdo uklidil celý jejich byt, když se John po celé té záležitosti s Eurus vrátil zpátky na Baker street. To on odklidil z dosahu všechny ty části těl a ostré předměty a všechny ty vědecké pomůcky, co nebyly úplně nerozbitné. Udělal z jejich bytu místo tak bezpečné, jak to jen šlo, a potom Johnovi pomohl dostat do jeho ložnice postýlku a nastěhovat všechny ty hromady dětských věcí. Dokonce prvních pár týdnů odmítal pracovat a bez milosti vyhazoval všechny zájemce o jeho pomoc ještě dřív, než vůbec došli ke dveřím, s tvrzením, že nechce, aby se jim doma potloukal někdo cizí, dokud si Rosie nezvykne na nové prostředí. 

Sherlock se choval způsobem, který od něj John nečekal ani v nejmenším, protože Sherlock se ukázal jako překvapivě pozorný rodič. Působil klidněji, o něco domáčtěji, jako by se usadil ve chvíli, kdy John se svojí dcerou v náruči znovu překročil práh jejich bytu. Trávil víc večerů doma, přestal střílet do zdi, když se nudil, byl na sebe opatrnější – na sebe i na lidi okolo sebe – jako by už neměl potřebu dostávat se tak často do nebezpečí, jen aby si dokázal, že je chytrý. 

Teď vypadal skoro vyrovnaně, a John si nemohl pomoct, ale přemýšlel nad tím, jestli ho tak vůbec kdy dřív viděl. 

„Vypadáš s ní dobře,“ prohodil bez přemýšlení. 

Sherlock odtrhl pohled od dítěte, co měl v klíně, a podíval se na něj. „Co?“ zeptal se zmateně, nejspíš tak zaměstnaný, že doopravdy nezachytil jeho slova. Jen to, že něco řekl. 

John se usmál. „Říkal jsem, že s ní vypadáš dobře,“ zopakoval vyrovnaně. Bylo to zvláštní, tahle Sherlockova lidská stránka, přesně to, co chtěl vidět celou tu dobu, co ho znal, a teď měl konečně šanci. Konečně ho vidět jen jako člověka, po těch letech, kdy se Sherlock od všech stále jen distancoval a uhýbal a skrýval se za svoji inteligenci, aby nemusel nikomu ukázat, že má i city. Že je možná stejně člověk, jako ti okolo něj. „Máš ji vážně rád, že?“ 

Sherlock zamrkal. „Rosie? Rosie je celkem… milá, na mimino,“ řekl nekonkrétně a pokrčil jedním ramenem, jako by na tom vlastně ani nezáleželo, ale ani na okamžik přitom nepustil její prstíky. Ani ne chvíli na ni nepřestal dávat pozor. 

Na malou holčičku, se kterou neměl v podstatě nic společného, ale kterou si byl ochotný nastěhovat domů, protože byla Johnova, o kterou se s ním staral, se kterou trávil čas a kterou občas vypadal absolutně fascinovaný, přestože nikdy předtím neprojevil opravdový zájem o jinou lidskou bytost. 

Rozhodně o žádnou jinou lidskou bytost než o Johna. 

„Je malá, nikomu nic neudělala. Nemám důvod být proti ní zaujatý.“ 

John se pousmál a na okamžik sklopil pohled k monitoru, na kterém už dávno stačil naběhnout spořič, a teď na něj výsměšně poblikával, jako důkaz toho, jak moc byl celou tu dobu zaujatý něčím úplně jiným, než se znovu podíval na Sherlocka. „Ne,“ odporoval klidně a jednou rukou naslepo zaklapl notebook. „Chci tím říct, že ji máš opravdu rád.“ 

Sherlock přivřel oči a opatrně si pohledem změřil jeho obličej. Ale neodpověděl, což obvykle znamenalo, že nemá Johnovu domněnku jak vyvrátit. 

John zvedl obočí a jen sotva se mu povedlo potlačit úsměv. Sherlock byl tak čitelný, když na to přišlo. Možná to bylo jen tím, že s ním John strávil tolik času, v těch posledních letech, možná tím, že kdykoli byl v jeho blízkosti, měl problém na něj nezírat alespoň dost dlouho na to, aby o něco nezakopl a neublížil si. „Proč jsi mi to neřekl, tehdy na tom letišti?“ zeptal se. 

V místnosti se na pár vteřin rozhostilo ticho, rušené jen tlumeným broukáním, co ze sebe vydávala Rosie. Zvuk, který se John celkem rychle naučil identifikovat jako zvuk naprosto spokojeného dítěte. 

„Myslel sis, že už se nevrátíš, když jsi odlétal,“ pokračoval John jemně, protože si dokonale pamatoval Sherlockův výraz ve chvíli, kdy nastupoval do toho letadla, nehledě na to, že se Sherlock nadopoval drogami ještě předtím, než se vůbec dostal do letadla, přestože potom tvrdil, že to udělal jen proto, že potřeboval zbystřit myšlení, aby přišel na to, co se ve skutečnosti stalo s Moriartym. A dobře, možná, že se na to tak trochu zeptal Mycrofta, ale to jen proto, že nebyl génius jako někteří jiní, a nedokázal číst myšlenky. „Mycroft mi řekl, že to měla být sebevražedná mise. Tak proč jsi to neřekl, než jsi nastoupil do toho letadla?“ 

Sherlock se zamračil. „Co jsem neřekl?“ zeptal se ho, hlas tichý, ale hrubý. Chraplavý. 

Ale neuhnul očima, ani na něj nevychrlil nějakou další úžasnou, neuvěřitelnou dedukci, kterou by odvedl jeho pozornost. Jen se na něj díval, bez dalšího slova, a John pokrčil rameny. 

„Cokoli, co jsi mi chtěl říct.“ 

Sherlock na okamžik zaváhal. „Řekl.“ 

„To, že Sherlock je dívčí jméno?“ John potřásl hlavou a polkl. Na okamžik si nebyl jistý, jestli s tím má vůbec začínat. Tohle nebyla ta pravá chvíle. Příliš brzy po smrti Mary, příliš brzy po tom, co se stalo s Eurus. Ale kdyby měl čekat na tu správnou chvíli, kdyby měl čekat, až se to bude hodit, nikdy by se to nestalo, nebo ano? Mezi Rosie a řešením vražd, mezi pomocí policii a soukromým klientům a životem s lidmi, kteří vždycky věděli, kdy je překvapit něčím, co je nenechá ani na chvíli vydechnout? Nikdy by neměli čas, nikdy by neměli tu správnou příležitost k tomu, aby se to stalo samo od sebe, jak by John chtěl. „Vážně mi chceš tvrdit, že celý ten citový úvod o tom, jak jsi mi chtěl už dlouho něco říct, byl jen kvůli tomu, abys mi řekl, že Sherlock je dívčí jméno? Ne, chtěl jsi říct něco jiného. Tak proč jsi to neudělal?“ 

Sherlock sklopil oči a zůstal mlčet, stejně tichý jako Rosie, která před chvilkou usnula. 

John naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu. „Vybral sis mě, místo Mycrofta,“ prohodil a sledoval přitom Sherlockovu reakci. „Ani jsi nezaváhal, než ses rozhodl, že zastřelíš Mycrofta a ne mě.“ 

„Samozřejmě,“ zamumlal Sherlock a křivě se pousmál. Jen jedním koutkem, sotva viditelně a bez náznaku veselí, ale byl to úsměv. „Vždycky bych si vybral tebe.“ 

John vstal ze židle a pomalu došel až k němu, jen pár desítek centimetrů od něj, než klesl na kolena na koberec, přímo před Sherlockovo křeslo. A Sherlock, který neměl kam uhnout, ne se spícím miminem v náručí, ho celou tu dobu sledoval pohledem, zorničky mírně rozšířené. Rty měl pevně sevřené, jako by se bál říct další slovo, a John se k němu naklonil blíž, jednu ruku na opěrce Sherlockova křesla, jen pár hloupých centimetrů od místa, kde se opíral Sherlock, který byl takhle o kus vyšší než John, ale to bylo vlastně v pořádku, protože to tak prostě bylo. Sherlock byl vždycky o kus vyšší než on, ve více smyslech než jen v jednom. 

„Tak proč jsi mi to _neřekl_?“ zeptal se ho důrazně, protože po tom všem, co pro něj kdy Sherlock udělal – co byl ochotný pro něj udělat – jistě musel chtít říct něco jiného než jen hloupou, a navíc rozhodně vymyšlenou poznámku o svém jméně. „Myslel sis, že už se neuvidíme. Tak proč jsi mi neřekl –“

Sherlock naprázdno otevřel pusu, než se zmohl na tichou odpověď. 

„Protože jsi měl Mary.“ 

Jeho obličej byl bledý, když to říkal, a v koutcích úst se mu objevily drobné vrásky. Ale neuhnul pohledem. 

John dlouze vydechl. Ramena mu klesla, jak se uvolnil, když Sherlock konečně promluvil. Na pár vteřin se podíval na spící holčičku, o kterou se Sherlock v posledních týdnech a měsících staral jako by byla jeho vlastní, a potom se znovu podíval na Sherlocka. Mírně se předklonil, pořád ještě na kolenou, natáhl se před svoji dceru a dotkl se Sherlockova ramene. 

„Chtěl jsem tebe. Chtěl jsem tě mnohem dřív, než jsem chtěl Mary,“ řekl pevným hlasem, protože to byla pravda. _Chtěl_ Sherlocka mnohem dřív, než Mary vůbec potkal, dávno předtím, než zůstal na dva roky sám, přesvědčený o tom, že je Sherlock po smrti. Proto ho taky políbil, uprostřed noci, tehdy v Dartmooru, když jim ti dva, co to tam vedli, dali pokoj s jednou postelí, a John měl něco málo alkoholu v krvi. Jen krátce, než mu Sherlock, do té chvíle zcela netečný, obemkl prsty kolem paže a mírně ho od sebe odstrčil. 

„Johne,“ zamumlal tehdy Sherlock, rty pootevřené, a potom potřásl odmítavě hlavou, a John se stáhl, protože Sherlock nebyl _takový_ , Sherlock _necítil_ nic podobného, k nikomu, sám to říkal snad stokrát, a John měl v sobě akorát dost alkoholu k tomu, aby na to zapomněl. 

Jenže Sherlock nebyl žádný sociopat, nikdy nebyl, ne doopravdy, a John teď už konečně rozuměl tomu, proč se ho ze sebe pokoušel udělat, proč se celou tu dobu tolik stranil lidí, proč se snažil předstírat, někdy úspěšněji než jindy, že nemá city. Ale nebyl bezcitný, dost možná v sobě měl i víc citu než většina ostatních, které kdy John potkal. Tohle byl přece muž, který předstíral smrt, aby ochránil své přátele, který dokázal odpustit své sestře, přestože ho připravila o dětství, muž, který zabil, aby mohl John žít v klidu. 

„Johne,“ dostal ze sebe Sherlock teď, hlas chraplavý a rty stejně pootevřené jako tehdy, a John zvedl ruku a položil mu dlaň na tvář. Palcem se zlehka dotkl koutku jeho úst. 

Sherlock se zachvěl. 

John polkl. Sherlockova kůže pod jeho prsty hřála, hrubá jen dost na to, aby John poznal, že se toho rána holil, a Sherlock před jeho dotykem neuhýbal. Jen na něj zíral, oči rozevřené doširoka, dech trochu zrychlený, povrchní. Ani zdaleka ne ten necitlivý muž, za kterého se tolik let vydával, tak přesvědčivě, že většina lidí nad jeho slovy o tom, že je sociopat, že ho tak obyčejné, lidské věci, jako jsou city, jen zdržují, že se ho netýkají, ani nepřemýšlela, prostě mu to věřili. Že jsou pod jeho úroveň, jen pro ty obyčejné, pro ty průměrné, že je nad ně povznesený, příliš inteligentní a odtržený od světa běžných smrtelníků na to, aby se obtěžoval něčím tak banálním jako tvorbou nebo udržováním vztahů s jinými lidmi. 

Tak to bylo celou tu dobu, co ho John znal. 

„Johne,“ řekl Sherlock tiše a hlas mu na tom jediném slově přeskočil. Vypadal najednou tak _nejistě_ , muž, který byl vždycky tak sebevědomý, často až přehnaně. „Nikdy předtím jsem –“ 

Odmlčel se uprostřed věty a John nevěděl jistě, co tím myslí. Nikdy předtím s nikým nespal? Nikdy k někomu nic necítil? Nikdo o něj ještě neprojevil opravdový zájem? 

„To nic,“ ujistil Sherlocka jemně a vzal jeho obličej do dlaní. „To je v pořádku.“ 

Sherlock, jednu paži pořád opatrně kolem Rosie, se v křesle mírně předklonil. 

John nečekal, až promluví, jen se trochu víc napřímil, aby byl vyšší. Aby na něj dosáhl. „To je úplně v pořádku,“ zamumlal a konečně Sherlocka políbil. 

Tentokrát mu Sherlock polibek oplatil. 


End file.
